


共生關係

by Ruthercat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: Venom跟eddie的關係從不知何時起變得異樣起來。





	共生關係

『Eddie...很棒。』

這感覺很怪異，eddie心想。

與venom的關係由什麼時候開始變調的？是他在火箭升空時把自己張開成保護傘的時候？他進入安妮時那個吻？還是從他進入我身體的時候就注定會變成這樣？

腦內venom聲音再度晌起，這讓他知道現在需要的並不是"思考"而是將身體忠誠的沉溺回慾海之中。

Eddie躺在原本被偷襲的公寓那壓壞的床上，與外星人之間的性愛比他想像中更暴力，或許是eddie在性事上從未是被制服的一方，所以在他們第一次做愛後不止床，連家裡的其他傢俱也像是台風過境一般滿目瘡痍。

充滿著青筋的黑色手掌不快不慢的在eddie雄性象徵上面撫弄，vanom透過腦內的訊息知道他的敏感帶就在冠狀位置，手掌凹凸不平的刺激eddie那敏感的位置，然而他卻沒有一直撫弄那讓eddie快速到達高潮。

不過在這樣套弄之下快感還是累積起來，弓著身體的eddie在某幾次碰觸下要射，但當要射的當下就會被緊緊控制住精囊，只能射出微量的前列腺液...

「不、讓我射、vanom讓我...唔...唔」

在第三次控射的高潮後，eddie虛弱得請求vanom今晚到此為止，但這想法只能在腦內一閃而過，他的嘴巴就被vanom外伸出的身體入侵，比陰莖更粗的東西糟蹋著他的口腔，操著他的嘴巴，更深深沒入他的喉頭，將他抗議的尖叫全部壓回喉嚨下，只能發出像抽搐般急速的鼻息。

在eddie被逼出生理性的淚水時，vanom才放慢他的侵入，將口腔內的陰莖變成舌頭般的質感來跟他接吻，他曾說過不理解接吻的意思，但從他每次性愛中都增加接吻次數，代表他開始明白接吻對地球人的意義。

他們接吻時，eddie的意識會變得比較清楚，或許是venom不習慣做這檔事，他需要將專注力全放到嘴巴的原故，但多數時候eddie也會在此時透過床尾的鏡子看到自己的身體被操得多慘，自從某次出差在酒店的鏡子前做過後，venom就愛上了透過鏡子來看著eddie做愛時放蕩的樣子，而為了看他更多羞恥的表情更學會毫不留情的在腦內說出無數dirty talk來令他更深陷進慾望之中。

放開了被糟蹋得顫抖的陰莖，venom轉往eddie更為私密脆弱的地方，被親得腦內缺氧的eddie只能將軟爛的身體交給他最信任的venom。

帶點刺痛的入侵令本來神智不清的腦袋發出警號，美妙的呻吟聲趕在他想制止前已從嘴巴溢出，venom專心的擴張後穴減少了對他其他部份的控制。

擴張令eddie充滿著被千萬隻蟻爬進進的搔癢感，盡管高潮過了不久，但他的前列腺還是在venom的刺激下流出不小透明汁液...腦內興奮的訊號控制住疲憊不堪的身體，eddie的手在自覺的伸到乳房上玩弄起自己的尖尖突起的乳頭，而空出的另一手也不安份般往下安撫自己流著淫水的陰莖。

後穴已經擴張得足夠大了，若以eddie自己的手為基準來說，那裡已經能放進4根手指，venom從穴裡輕輕退出，順便將自己轉變成更能集中操弄他的狀態。

透過鏡子，他能看到寄生者淫褻的樣子，握著陰莖的手，玩弄自己興奮的乳頭，擴張後得一開一合的穴收縮著的樣子像是不斷呼喚venom快點進入，venom沒辦法放過這渾身散發淫亂氣息的男人。

終於，venom將自己跟eddie的連接分開，只留下生存所需的小部份，自從他們關係越發親密，性行為次數不斷增加，venom變得不喜歡控制eddie來讓他性高潮。

他喜歡上eddie對他求愛，喜歡他自己張開雙腿叫他操他，喜歡在鏡子裡看到他身體緊繃的承受被上的痛楚，最重要的是，他想要eddie自身渴求他。

Venom將躺在床上的eddie雙腿重重壓到頭頂，eddie識相的用雙手緊扣自己張開的腿讓屁股懸空，可口的後穴又再次開合著該死的誘惑venom，呼喚他、邀請他立即進入。

『快點操我，操翻我』

期待著被這樣對待的表情完美的寫在eddie臉上。

『說吧，說你想要怎樣？』

將大量的液狀身體幻化成巨大的人類陰莖形狀後，venom如此問著他那看上去可口極的eddie。

眼內充滿淫慾的eddie將手移到屁股並盡力將後穴左右掰開，再用水氣滿溢的雙眼看著venom，以行動來表示自己想要的是他巨大的身體以不同型式再次與他溶合。

venom已經將身體抵在等待他進入的私密處，但只是輕輕按壓並沒插進。

『親愛的eddie，想我像你操anne那樣子操你嗎？你想要嗎？』

「Fuck...我還表達得不夠嗎？你他媽給我操進去！Now！」

這答案讓外星人相當滿意。

然後他們兩人又再度結合起來，像第一天從瑪莉亞那裡轉移到他身體時那種無與倫比的溶合那樣。

粗大，暴怒，充滿青筋，venom的陰莖就像他的性格，進入eddie後穴後他立即就塞滿他甬道內每一吋，上頭傳來eddie尖聲的呼叫，聽到傳來吃痛的聲音venom緊張的退開...但隨即聽到eddie既虛弱又性感的聲音。

「別...venom...繼續...繼續操我」

被venom一氣貫通痛極了！可是後穴被滿足的感覺完全蓋過身體傳來的痛楚，eddie讓他持續在內抽插，快感令他放蕩的呻吟。

「Venom、快、操我！」

Eddie將腿張得更大以承受venom給他更多，共生體也奮力的操他，但他也不忘安撫eddie被操得發硬的陰莖，venom將身體的一部份轉變成手並握上他，在碰觸的同時eddie隨即尖叫並射出濃稠的精液，venom自然不會錯過這人間美味，他立即換成舌頭將eddie的濃稠全都舔光。

『eddie的味道很棒...』他的舌頭像是小孩吃糖果那樣將eddie腹部都舔了遍，就是為了將他射出來的精華都吸乾...

看著他貪吃的模樣讓eddie心生憐愛，他雙手往他臉上愛惜的撫摸，像是心靈感應似的，venom同時也抬起頭與他四目相接。

共生，他們是兩位一體但又同時保有自我，兩人同時渴求對方的一切，由分開到結合。

忘情的接吻配以下身快速頂弄，使eddie嘴角流溢更多美妙呻吟，venom則還在享受eddie迷人的胴體，操得更裡面探索他的所有。

過多的慾望在後穴一直注入，eddie頻臨失神的邊緣，在venom每一下在他體內衝刺都將他逼上更深的高潮。

最後，他在venom全身包覆下再次達到高潮，在他射出微量的精液後便立即昏厥過去。

______________

『肚子餓』

腦內的聲音已經變成生體鬧鐘，eddie又一次被venom吵醒，這傢伙明明昨晚才吃了一份美味大餐！

「......沒辦法，我腰痛起不來」

『騙人，我昨晚就處理你的腰了！你身體完全沒事！』

Eddie也知道這種謊話根本不能騙過跟自己共生的傢伙，但他是真的懶得動，於是他想起一件他從沒對venom做過，但一直想試試的事。

就是對他『撒嬌』

他試著回想了以前anne對他撒嬌的語氣跟方式，然後...

「...那、我覺得很累，給我休息好嗎？」

『……………………』

換來了超過1分鐘的沉默後，他在腦內聽到那傢伙發出『可惡！』這句之後，他就回到沉睡的狀態了。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 在電影院差點萌到站不起來。我愛這對啊嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚他們產子我也吃得下啊嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚


End file.
